The Haunted House
by Cynder24
Summary: Hi this is my first ever story So I hope you like it! p.s plz leave a review! ( t because character death)
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted House

One peaceful day in Mobius Sonic was taking a stroll with his friends Tails and Knuckles and Amy. Sonic had grown more attached to Amy over time. Although Sonic was slightly nervous today but he didn't know why!"Maybe it was to do with that nightmare!" Sonic thought to himself"hey Sonic you ok?" Tails asked seeing Sonics confused face."Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine..."replied Sonic "where are we going anyway?"asked Knuckles. "Well Shadow and Rouge wanted to show us something they found!"Sonic said excitedly "oh great not that thief of a bat!"Knuckles groaned. Sonic laughed at this "hey sonic isn't that Shadow and Rouge over there!"Hearing their voices Rouge and Shadow both turned their heads and said "hi!"Sonic and the others ran to greet them (although Knuckles just walked) "Nice t see ya again "said Shadow "yeah hi everyone!"Said Rouge winking at Knuckles."Hey...what?!.."Stammered Knuckles going red in the face! "So...uhh..What's this ... you found then?"Asked a very Eager Sonic. Shadow simply chuckled and said "let me show you!""O.K!" said sonic "Ready guys?" asked Shadow"YEAH!" everyone shouted (except Knuckles who simply grunted)"This had better be worth my time!" grumbled Knuckles. Everyone laughed at this then they set off "oh and Knuckie? Try to keep up!"Teased Rouge with a wink "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" roared Knuckles blushing "nothing" said Rouge cheekily."You're going to love this Sonic!" said Shadow "Cool! Then let's go I can't wait to see it!" exclaimed Sonic "all right all right geez calm down Sonic!" scolded Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE DISCOVERY

Soon Shadow stopped everyone and said with what seemed to be a nervous tone "we're here..." Everyone looked and said "Whoa!" Sonic even whistled "WOW...a house!" said Knuckles sarcastically" oh yeah? Well this isn't any type of house! Shadow you wanna explain?"Said Rouge."Ok" sighed Shadow "This house is home of vanishing vessels the thing is nobody ever goes in...Cause nobody ever COMES OUT!"Shadow whispered Tails tightened his grip on Sonics hand. Knuckles just laughed and said "HA! A haunted house? That's ridiculous! There's no such thing! All you found is an old demolished house!"Shadow as you can imagine was quite annoyed by this "OH YEAH? WELL LETS TEST IT OUT THEN GO I THERE IF YOU DARE!" yelled Shadow "YOU DON'T SCARE ME SO DON'T EVEN TRY!" yelled Knuckles right back at him. The two continued to fight until Sonic dragged knuckles away while Rouge took care of Shadow."Besides I don't want to go in!" huffed Knuckles "too scared?" teased Rouge " WHAT!" Knuckles roared at Rouge "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA...WHOA! Knuckles COOL it!" "HMPH! Gee sorry! Huffed Knuckles "well Shadow?...should we go in?" asked Sonic "well...uh...I..Dunno...well...do..You want to go in? for a quick look? "HELL YEAH!" was the reply "ok then...let's go" Said Shadow shakily "hey Shadow you ok? Asked Rouge seeing his worried face "uh ... sure I'm fine!" he said. Then they pushed open the gates with a loud click everyone gasped when they saw tombstones stained with some sort of red liquid. Shadow gulped as he saw it was blood. They all stopped in front of the massive door sonic took a deep breath and Knocked loudly on the skull shaped handle then as if by force the door slowly creaked open...


	3. Chapter 3

"Just a quick look..." said Shadow once they were all in Shadow lit his flashlight. Then suddenly the door slammed shut behind them!Tails ran over to the door and tried to twist the handle "guys...we're locked in!" exclaimed Tails" WHAT!" Everyone yelled "I'm afraid so..."said shadow yanking the door knob "DAMN IT!" He muttered "SHADOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Knuckles screamed at Shadow " WE WOULDN'T BE IN HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" he screamed"HEY COOL IT KNUCKLES YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME ALONG YOU WANTED TO!" yelled Sonic right back at him "it's not anyone's fault guys" said Tails. "Okay everyone split up and see if there's a way out like a window or something!"Said Shadow quickly taking control over the situation "ok!" they all said then they split up. Later they all joined up "any way out? Asked Shadow "nope no luck "replied Sonic sadly" knuckles?" Shadow asked "nope..." he said "the windows are all too small" "Rouge?" "sorry shad..." came the sad reply "...Amy?" he said doubtfully" sorry" "hoe bout you Ta" "hey where's Tails?" asked Shadow "huh? He was right here a minute ago!"Said Sonic "TAILS!..TAILS?" called Sonic hoping for a reply...nothing "TAILS!" Knuckles yelled then they all started yelling "TAILS TAILS WHERE ARE YOU!?" "Where IS he?! Fretted Sonic now scared for his two tailed friend.2 "we should rest now its 10:15pm" said Shadow looking at his watch and yawning "What sleep here!?" exclaimed Amy "got no choice..." said Shadow "don't worry Sonic Tails will find us or we'll find him!" said Amy settling down next to a very worried sonic trying to calm him down " it's okay..."Sonic sighed and said " I sure hope your right Amy..." then they fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone had an early morning wakeup call from Shadow When they heard him yelling "Guys wake up wake up WAKE UP!" everyone moaned sleepily "Shadow what's all the commotion about? Said Sonic yawning " It's Rouge she's GONE!" he yelled "WHAT!"Everyone yelled wide awake now." Not Rouge as well!" said Amy " quick everyone split up but NOT ALONE sonic you go with Amy Knuckles you come with me!" ordered Shadow "O.K" so off they went for the second time " ROUGE! ROUGE?" yelled Shadow and Knuckles they waited for a reply ... nothing then the two heard a loud crash BOOM! This made both of them jump "it's ok it's just lightning!" Gulped Knuckles. Sonic and Amy on the other hand had been yelling too then all of a sudden they heard Shadow scream!" that's Shadow! Come on Amy quick! Yelled sonic running in the direction of the racquet. They pushed open a door to find Knuckles passed out and shadow stuck inside what looked like a curtain! Together they lifted the curtain off Shadow " Shadow what happened?!" asked Sonic "I dunno one minute I'm was calling for Rouge then I get scared out of my fur when something drops on me!" explained Shadow confused " and what about Knux?" "He must have passed out when I screamed!" said Shadow "w...WH...What happened?" asked Knuckles groggily and starting to stir and slowly open his eyes Sonic and Amy heaved a sigh of relief "come on lets go back" said Shadow


	5. Chapter 5

When they all got back together knuckles was still dazed and confused "Any luck?" asked Shadow "no... not Rouge OR Tails!" said Sonic and Amy sadly .Shadow was starting to worry now "This house isn't that big sure- -" Shadow was cut off when he saw something behind Sonic." Uhhh SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Shadow yelled in fear "what?" said Sonic turning around "ARRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw a pair of bright yellow eyes "Sonic? Shadow? Is that you?" said the "thing" "Hold up a sec ..." said Shadow as he listened to the voice it sounded strangely familiar Sonic also recognised the voice "SILVER?!" they said together "Gosh did I really look that scary it was just a disguise!" said Silver as he took off the costume and stepped into the light of Shadows flashlight."Silver it really is you! ... but what the heck are you doing in here?!" questioned Sonic "um well ...you see I went to look around then the door slammed shut! Now I'm trapped!" said very annoyed Silver "you mean we're trapped!" said Knuckles "Huh? You too?..Oh snap!" said Silver" "by the way Silver have you seen Rouge or Tails?" Asked Sonic desperately "No why?" Silver asked "oh it's just because they seem to have gone missing and we can't find them!"Sonic Explained sadly "well..." said Silver "maybe I could be of some help!" suggested Silver "oh really?!" Snorted Shadow (he didn't really like Silver) "how then" "um...I could uh...Oh! I know! I could use physconises!" he exclaimed happily "uhh... Silver I don't want to burst ya bubble or anything but uhh HOW exactly ARE we going to find them by only using psychic powers? Questioned Sonic "my physconises can detect heat energy coming from a person!" explained Silver " ohhh... ok" said Sonic unsurely " WELL WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND USE IT SILVER!" Knuckles yelled "ok ok sheesh keep your hair on!" exclaimed Silver ... silence in the room as silver began to use his power..." well?" said Knuckles who wasn't the best at being patient! "I've detected a young heat source from the ballroom!" announced Silver "young heat source ... that's Tails come on guys Silver lead the way!" yelled Sonic excitedly" whoa Sonic slow down!" said Silver as he was yanked up front! So Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and silver raced down the corridor...


	6. Chapter 6

So there they were running along the corridor when they reached the ballroom they pushed open the massive doors "OMG! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Sonic yelled "come on let's start searching" said Shadow so they all searched the room Knuckles searched under the piano Sonic checked all the cupboards Amy looked on the balcony (not outside since the was no outside) Shadow searched basement with Silver 3 hours later they heard silver yell "Guys I've found him!" they all rushed down stairs and into the room (sonic was so overexcited that he crashed straight into Shadow!) "HEY WATCH IT!" yelled Shadow who found himself being sat on by a clumsy Sonic "GET OFF ME!" he yelled sonic quickly realised that if he didn't get off Shadow he would be in deep trouble he quickly jumped off Shadow " uhh...Sorry about that.." stammered Sonic "you better be!" snarled Shadow then Sonic and Shadow turned their attention to Silver who moved a broken curtain and underneath it was ...Tails " Tails!" cried Sonic rushing over to him before noticing that he was unconscious " he's been knocked out!" fretted Sonic "but by what!" "The important thing is ...Is he alive?" asked Shadow Sonic was starting to feel scared now "if he's been here for 3 days ...no it can't be" thought Sonic he leaned down and placed his ear on his chest . . . . . . . . . . "Nothing..." whispered Sonic "WHAT!?" yelled Shadow Amy Silver and Knuckles Shadow knelt down and also checked ...Nothing "I'm Sorry Sonic ..." said Shadow "Sorry? Sorry for what? Asked Sonic already knowing the answer "he's dead..." "W... ...WHAT! NO HE CAN'T BE THERE'S NO WAY!" yelled Sonic but it was true he was dead "sorry" said Shadow at this Sonic felt overwhelmed at this and fell to his knees and began to cry Amy tried to comfort sonic by rubbing his back soothingly although it didn't seem to work much but it calmed him down a little. Knuckles shed several tears and even Shadow turned away but he didn't cry it was all very upsetting Sonic remembered the first day him and tails met and how Sonic acted like a brother to him because that's what he felt! So he was heartbroken! Silver wasn't happy either and he too cried Sonic by now his cheeks were thick with tears so cold and numb that he couldn't feel his face and his vision was blurred from the tears Shadow who was looking away noticed something in the ground "Hey sonic you might want to take a look at this!" said Shadow Sonic struggled to his feet and looked at the dent in the ground it was a footprint about 20x the size of his own small foot he studied it carefully and then he knew what is was " uh oh were in BIG BIG trouble!"...


	7. Chapter 7: Shadows emotion

Shadow was immediately concerned when Sonic said this "What is it?" he asked "We're being followed..." He replied softly Shadow and Silver looked worryingly at each other "B..By what?" asked Silver Sonic studied the footprint for a while before answering calmly "Stealth Dragon..." muttered Sonic "WHAT!" this got everyone freaked out! Sonic started to wave his arms around franticly trying to get them quiet down Shadow was the first one to calm down and asked "umm... what's so deadly about a stealth Dragon again?" he asked " well a Stealth Dragon Is a chameleon basically it can change colour to match its surroundings and it's practically un-track able!"Explained Sonic "oh right!" he said suddenly remembering. "So... We're in danger right?" asked Silver "No!" said shadow sarcastically "OF COURSE WE ARE YOU IDIOT!" He yelled "Shadow!" hushed Sonic "WHAT? Oh right... Sorry..." he muttered "come on we better get back" sighed Sonic taking one last look at his best friend "Goodbye..." he whispered with tears in his eyes "Sonic you ok?"Asked Amy Sonic rubbed his eye before turning round and answering "yeah...I Guess "he Sighed Before leaving with the rest back to the main hall. Throughout the rest of the day Shadow couldn't help but worry about Rouge "what is the Dragon got her too?" he thought "Hey you alright shads? Asked Sonic seeing his friend's worried expression "Yeah don't worry!" replied Shadow quickly. Later that night Shadow couldn't sleep in the end he got up and walked to the nearby small window so the others couldn't hear him musing to himself "I just have to hope for the best but... Tails got caught...Has Rouge got caught too?"He couldn't stop the feeling of guilt rushing around him "is...Is this all my fault? Man maybe Knuckles was right maybe this is my entire fault!" He mused to himself "Rouge where ARE you?! I can't help but worry about you and I really do hope your ok because if you're not...I don't even want to think about it" he thought but despite saying that he couldn't NOT think about it. A million questions we're rushing through his mind "where is she? Is she ok? Has she been killed as well? Will I find her in time? Will we ever escape? Am I going to lose another friend?" when he thought that he could feel tears forming in his sad crimson eyes. He gazed longingly at the full moon wishing he could just stop time. If only I had a chaos emerald but chaos control requires 2 emeralds "There's nothing I can do..." he concluded "I Just hope your ok Rouge!"He said softly but then he thought "Why am I so worried about her? Is it possible that I...love her?" he thought "I love her?" he said aloud eventually. Then Something Strange happened Shadow's ears drooped sadly and he said "why? Why is it always me? Why do I have to lose all my friends first Maria and now possibly Rouge it's so unfair WHY ME?!" he cried as tears fell down his cheeks and onto the ground he would have yelled but he remembered that everyone else was asleep ... Well at least that's what he thought!. Turns out Sonic had woken up and had followed him and had heard him and seen him cry. Sonic felt sorry for the dark hedgehog "Don't worry shads" with that his tiptoed back to the hall. Shadow heard this and quickly turned around "Who said that?" he asked himself he sighed and went back to the hall and eventually fell asleep


End file.
